The Start of It All
by Trouble x 3
Summary: [Writen by Hells Little Princess] A Story of Lilly + James, about their Wedding and Honeymoon and how Harry got his Name


Title: The Start of it All  
  
Author: Hells Little Princess  
  
Part: 1 of 2  
  
A.N. IMPORTAINT!!!!!!!!!!! THIS STORY IS WRITEN BY HELLS LITTLE PRINCESS.  
  
More A.N. at end...  
  
Hells Little Princess: OK! ::Cracks her fingers, pulls out a notebook and clears her throat::  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The Start Of It All  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
Lily was sitting in her dressing room getting ready for HER WEDDING!  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting married today! It seems like only yesterday I was graduating from Hogwarts." She said to Kitty Ketchup, May Marshall and Vikki Pack (Her Best Friends).  
  
***** (Flashback) *****  
  
Dumbledore stood and raised his hands to silence the anxious 7th years. "Now that we have taught you all you need to know to go out into the world, Congratulations to all our 7th years."  
  
**** (End of Flashback) *****  
  
While Lily was doing her hair, James was in his dressing room pacing back and forth, he was very nervous. He was talking to Sirius. Remus, and.Peter. [A.N. ::Looks at the audience and says,:: Who here likes him?. ::No answer:: I thought so.]  
  
"Im so nervous I think I want to go back to bed. Or I want to go back to simpler times."  
  
***** (Flashback) ******  
  
There at the Graduation party. He's going to ask Lily to marry him. [A.N. Yeah that's MUCH simpler!]  
  
James looked into Lily's eyes. "Look up." So she did. He made lightning bugs form the words,  
  
'Lily will you marry me?' Than a Heart.  
  
Lily looked down at James; he kneeled when she looked up, with tears in her eyes. "Yes" she said, the tears falling down he cheeks. So he stood up and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.  
  
******* (End of Flashback) *******  
  
"Yeah, James, that was sooooooo simple! I almost had to ask her for you!" Sirius said, smiling.  
  
James smiled, "I know, I know. and thanks for that anyway. I think I'm having second thoughts."  
  
"Think about Lily and how you would feel if she walked out on you?" Remus said.  
  
"I know I would kill them!" Sirius said, making a strangling gesture. Peter is in the corner sulking.  
  
"Ok I'm going to go to the bathroom." James said. Remus and Sirius shoot him a look of 'yeah right'. "I'll be right out I promise." They gave him another look and left. James went on his way. Lily is still getting ready.she still is, so go on. Go back to James. go on.  
  
"He's been in there a long time I'm going in!" Sirius said, then both Remus and Sirius headed for the door.  
  
"Alohomora" They yelled in union.  
  
The door fly's open and WHAM! The door knocks James out. Sirius and Remus ran over to James, "James, James wake up."  
  
"What happened, where am I?" James said, sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"I think where in trouble." Remus said, looking at Sirius. (This is BEFORE the wedding by the way.)  
  
"Yeah, let's get Lily maybe she can, you know, do something."  
  
Yeah, let's go. James stay here don't move we'll be right back." Remus said, as they stood up.  
  
"Ok whoever you are." James said.  
  
******** 5 Minutes later ********  
  
"James, James do you know who I am? Can you remember me?" Lily cried running over to James.  
  
James blinked. "No who are you? Your pretty!"  
  
***** Many Spells later *******  
  
Lily sighed, "James can't remember anything! We have tried every spell we know, but there's one thing we haven't tried." Just then she bent down and went into a deep kiss with him.  
  
James smiled, "Lily, please! Save it for the honeymoon!"  
  
"Oh James, you remember me."  
  
"Lily, of course I remember you. The last thing I heard was these two butthead's saying 'alohamora' than I must have passed out."  
  
"Ok now that, that's cleared up." Lily said, then turned and pointed at Remus and Sirius. "You two, NO MORE MAGIC TODAY! Got it?"  
  
****** (2 hours later, the wedding) *******  
  
The wedding was at night and outside, the place was lit by a ton of floating candles and the flowers were lilies and rose's lining the aisle and on the arch and alter. [A.N. Doesn't it sound pretty?]  
  
The music started and James was waiting at the alter in a tux (he looks SO cute!). Sirius and Remus stood waiting. (Peter was in a pew by himself because he couldn't get a date. [A.N. He deserves it]) The music is still playing. (and now the moment you have been waiting for.) Now it was Lily's turn to come down the aisle. Lily was wearing a white sleeve less dress with a long train that came down off her hips. Her hair was in curls and had a tiara in it. Carrying a big arrangement of lily's and roses. She looked stunning! James was in shock so was Sirius and Remus. As for peter he was just spaced out.  
  
******1 ½ hours later, they did the vows, it was cool******  
  
"And now turn around and face your friends and family as the new Mr. & Mrs. Potter." The priest said, gesturing to the mass of people behind them. So they did. "You may now kiss the bride." And they went into a deep kiss. They had the reception and surprise! Peter wasn't there.  
  
Before Lily and James left for the honeymoon, Sirius whispered in James ear, "Sex is like math, add the bed, subtract the clothes, Divide the legs, and in your case hope you multiply." *wink, wink*  
  
"Sirius!" James yelled, then whispers, "I'll try." And winks. Then he got into the flying (Yes-flying) carriage lead by flying horses. Than they flew off in to the dawn. (Remember the wedding was at night.)  
  
****** 2 weeks later (for their honeymoon) ******  
  
[A.N. And I bet you know what's happening, *wink, wink*]  
  
So they're back from their honeymoon in Spain. Lily as just taken a pregnancy test because she hasn't been felling very good and was always moody and hungry. James wasn't home so she took it then. She just got the results back and she was.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
  
****** 2 hours later *******  
  
"Lily is anything wrong? You don't look to good." James asked.  
  
"Im fine it's just that." Lily started crying, "Im.Im.Preg.preg.pregnant!"  
  
"Lily, are you sure? I mean it just can't be. Please tell me you took the test wrong." James said.  
  
"James there isn't much to do for the test, all you do is pee on a stick and wait for it to turn blue or pink. And besides I took the test 6 times and they all turned up blue which means pregnant."  
  
"Oh, I guess where having a baby and we should tell Sirius and Remus." James said, smiling. [A.N. Just to let you know they're happy, it's just a shock for them right now.]  
  
****** 2 more hours later *******  
  
"Sirius, Remus, there's something we need to tell you." James said, smiling.  
  
"What? James is anything wrong." Sirius said.  
  
"Please tell us maybe we can help." Remus said.  
  
"Oh, no were not in trouble. Where just as happy when we gave Snape a rainbow colored robes and matching hair that looked black to him!." Lily said, waving off their worry. They all snicker.  
  
"And don't forget the time when. " Lily gives him a look of SHUT- UP!!!!!!!!!! "Ok, ok! I'll shut-up, just don't give me that look, Lily."  
  
"Anyways," Lily said, "What I was trying to say is that, that, that"  
  
James interrupted, "She's Pregnant!!!!" They all scream with happiness.  
  
"Are you really?" Sirius yelled. "That's great!!!"  
  
"Yeah, it couldn't have happened to a better couple!!" Remus cried.  
  
"Remus you're embarrassing me!!" James and Lily yelled, only Lily blushed and James just snickered. Pretty soon they were al laughing about nothing.  
  
And soon they were laughing about their old pranks and inside jokes. Then they talked for 3 hours and then they all went to bed laughing. Only James asked Sirius for a word.  
  
"I know that we have been best friends and that we have been thought a lot," James started, "So I was wondering if you would like to be the godfather of our child and I talked it over with Lily and she's ok with it if you are."  
  
Sirius just looked shocked and said, "James do you remember what I said in 3rd year that I wanted to be the godfather of your child? Well the answer is yes!!"  
  
"That's great! But how will we. Hey! I have an idea how 'bout if you and Remus are the godfathers?"  
  
"Ok let's go and tell him."  
  
**** About 20 seconds later after they asked Lily and get her approval (which was ok) ****  
  
They where in Remus' room to give hem the good news. "Remus, you and Sirius are and have been my best friends." James started. "So me and Lily where wondering if you two would be the godfathers of our child?"  
  
Remus was also shocked, "That would be great but im going to study to get my teacher license in a few years. Which by then hopefully they will find someway to control the werewolf that I become and I wouldn't want your child to get hurt. So that's why im saying no. I think you should chouse Sirius instead, James."  
  
"But, but that was a good reason but I still want you as one of the two godparents, preferably the godmother."  
  
"Still I stand by what I say. I would love to be but seeing what I can do as a werewolf, I think it would be safer. And what do you mean the godmother?"  
  
James laughed, "Are you sure even if you do deny the job your welcome to be the godmother's godfather. Now that a job you can't refuse."  
  
Remus smiles, "Ok your right that is a job I can't refuse. Is this all ok with you Sirius?"  
  
"Yes, it is just as long as you don't call me sweetie or pumpkin." Sirius said, making a face.  
  
"All right honey." Remus said. And then they all laughed.  
  
"NO PET NAMES."  
  
"Oh, all right." Remus said, then mouthed 'Honeybunches'.  
  
James smile grew bigger. "You two are the best!!!!!"  
  
Sirius and Remus, "We know." Then they all laugh. Then James went to tell Lily the good news.  
  
****** 2 Months later they're shopping for maternity clothes. *******  
  
Lily goes looking around and James goes strait to the ladies underwear section. Lily comes over to James and say's, "So what did you find?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much but these. Do you like them?" James said and held up a huge pare of old lady underwear while wearing a smile.  
  
"James, I don't need help picking out underwear and if I did trust me I would let you know." And smiles to. After they found what they were looking for which turned out to be underwear and some clothes!  
  
******* 7 Months later Lily is do any day now *******  
  
They were all sitting at home. All = James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and the guys where all spaced out and staring at Lily and she was staring backspaced out at them. Which means they where BORED. And then it happened Lily's water broke.  
  
"Ah man! Not on the new couch!" Lily cried then apperated to the hospital and left the guys in panic so the guys grabbed the suitcase and were ready to apperate. James turned around to tell Lily it's time to go and she wasn't there.  
  
"You guys Lily's gone!" James yelled.  
  
"Where did she go?!" Sirius yelled, "She was just here a minute ago!" Then they started running around the house looking for her and Remus just sat here and kept on laughing and saying, "there so stupid" over and over again because he saw Lily apperate. After James and Sirius came back asking if he had seen where Lily went.  
  
"Yeah I seen were she went. She went to the hospital."  
  
It took James and Sirius a few seconds to understand and said, "Why didn't we think of that?"  
  
"Come on dumb and dumber." Then they all apperated to be with Lily. When they got there, Lily was waiting for them.  
  
"Here comes my brilliant Einstein husband and company." James apologizes and called a wheelchair for Lily. They were in the hospital room and Lily's contractions were getting closer together then the doctor said that she's fully dilated which means she is ready to deliver! Sirius and Remus are in the waiting room. So James and Lily headed for the delivery room they gave James some scrobs. James went in there holding Lily's hand saying; "Everything's going to be fine. Where going to have a beautiful baby." They have Lily in the birthing position (Which is Legs open.).  
  
"Ok Lily do a big push now." The doctor said.  
  
"James Im never having Sex with you again. Eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Ok that was great do another one." The doctor said, all the while James was standing behind looking over the doctor's shoulder. Then James fainted and fell to the floor. (No one notice's)  
  
"OH MY GOD eeeeeeeeerrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhheeeeeee! James, James where are you?" Than a nurse told her he was on the floor.  
  
"One more big push." The doctor told Lily. "Eeeerrrrraaaaahhhhhheeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then they hear a baby crying and the doctor saying it's a baby boy.  
  
"What happened?" James said waking up. "What is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"It's a healthily baby boy." Said the doctor.  
  
So then James ran into the waiting room yelling, "IT'S A BOY, IT'S A BOY!!!!! Sirius, Remus, it's a healthily happy bouncing baby boy!!!!"  
  
Sirius and Remus, "We know, we know!!!"  
  
***** Later ******  
  
"James have you looked though the baby name book yet?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, do you know what name I really like? Bevise or perhaps Sunshine Daisy Meadow Moon child [A.N. Sozuki Smiles at the words 'Moon Child' : What? I am one!] or my personal favorite Pocahontas?!"  
  
"James, Pocahontas is a girls name. Besides, he will be laughed out of Hogwarts with names like them. NO, NO I think we would be much safer with a name like John or Harry or my favorite name, Wyatt."  
  
"Well I like Bevies but I like the name Harry." Remus said.  
  
"I like the name Harry or the name Sunshine Daisy Meadow Moon child." Sirius said, then said just kidding because of the look on Lily's face. So they did 'rock paper scissors' and the name Sunshine Daisy Meadow Moon child won! Just kidding the name Harry won.  
  
****Later at home with the new baby talking with Kitty, May and Vikki (Lily's best Friends) ****  
  
Just then James burst in and pointed his want at Lily Accio cheerleader uniform "Neecheer Install!" (Put the uniform on her) "Nordic cheer!" (Makes her say a cheer, which he made up.)  
  
Lily sang, "James, James he's so cute. He doesn't even like the lute." At this point Kitty, May, Vikki, Sirius, Remus, and James were on the floor laughing their asses off. And there's more to her cheer. "James, James the Quidditch man, if he can't do it no one can. James, James catch that Snitch for your lovely Witch." Then she did a startle jump and a cartwheel and landed in the splits.  
  
"Oh Lily, you're so kind," James said. "But were not in school anymore. But it's sweet of you to volunteer like that." And gives her a kiss on the cheek. And hears the kicker, James was RECORDING IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!! So when they all stopped laughing to explain why she was in a cheerleader uniform and in the split position. They couldn't with out laughing so James ran outside for 5 minutes than rang the doorbell and they all heard Lily singing, "James, James he's so cute. He doesn't even like the lute. James, James the Quidditch man, if he can't do it no one can. James, James catch that Snitch for your lovely Witch." And all exp. Lily were laughing again. (Don't worry they live in a magical community so there's no muggles to hear the song just all their friends and family exp. Lily's mom and dad and Petunia, her muggle sister.)  
  
**** (Next time Lily has been thinking of ways to get back at James and trust me it's good) ****  
  
Hells Little Princess: I'm sorry but I'll have to leave it there but I have James touchier in mind let's say it'll be on Lily and James, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL!!!  
  
Sozuki: And I have the Inside scoop ::Snickers evilly:: it's going to be good.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
